Choices
by demigod456
Summary: Jason or Percy? Reyna , daughter of Bellona needs to make a choice. How will Piper react ? How will ANNABETH react? Read to find out.If you searched , Percy and Reyna then you probably found out but still , you need to read.
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Percy's POV

They finally came. The Greeks. I've been waiting for them for ….. a week? I don't know but I'm sure that they've missed me for 8 or more months.

I couldn't stop myself from being nervous or to cry or jump up and down because of excitement. Luckily , I did because if there's one thing I've learned from Lupa it's to never show weakness to enemies. Not that the Greeks were enemies. I hope the Stoll brothers would also come so they can reuse all their old jokes and pranks on the Romans.

Above all that, there was Reyna. She was actually the only thing that stopped me from breaking down to tears. She looked so calm but I knew that she was also nervous about the Greeks. She didn't know if they're really here for unity or to just start another war. I assured her that they wouldn't do anything bad, but then regretted it if the Stolls did actually come.

Over the week that I'd been praetor , Reyna had been teaching me how to rule, err , how to lead the Romans, teaching me strategies for war and showing me that her dogs like to bite Octavian. We had been pretty close. Maybe that's the reason why I'm not really that excited to see Annabeth. I mean, Annabeth's my girlfriend but my feelings had been jumbled between her and Reyna. Great, I've put myself into another mess.

I tried to ignore it, but as the Argo II came closer and closer , I kept choosing between Reyna and Annabeth. A part of my mind told me to choose Annabeth. Sure , she'd been my friend for 4 years and now officially my girlfriend , besides if I didn't choose her, Athena would blast me to smithereens.

Choose Reyna, another part of my brain said. She's my co-praetor and she'd already expressed her feelings for me. But then again , I don't know how she'll feel about Jason Grace.

I cursed myself. Do I really had to be so handsome and awesome? Probably. Or this was just one of Aphrodite's or Venus' crazy plan for my love life.

I was thinking hard when Reyna suddenly punched me. Hard. "Ow , what was that for?"

"You fell into a trance", her melodious voice said. "Remember , don't show weakness."

_Easy for you to say_, I thought. It's not you who's choosing over his girlfriend or the hottest girl in the Roman camp. Actually , the reason why I liked Reyna was because I see Annabeth in her. They're both smart, strong, good leaders and excellent fighters.

I needed time to think. I turned around to go to the bathroom , but Reyna stopped me.

"Where are you going?", Reyna asked.

"To the bathroom", I said , kind of embarrassed.

She raised her eyebrow. "Really? You're going to the bathroom with only a few minutes left before the Greeks land? Or is it that they are really here for something else?". She raised her dagger at the last question.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, no need to get suspicious", I assured her. "And besides, when the going gets tough , the tough goes to the bathroom"

She laughed at the bathroom quote. I smiled at her one last time before setting out to seek the guidance of the bathroom.  
Reyna's POV

When Percy was out of earshot, I silently cursed myself. I was also going to go to the bathroom but he'd beaten me to it. Now , I need to stay here to keep hundreds of Romans under control. I needed time to think , but it wasn't easy with kids with ADHD around you. They talk nonstop.

"Do you think they can play War Games with us?", a son of Mars said

"Oh, sure. They flew half the country just to come here just to play War Games with us", a Mercury kid said.

"I sure hope so", Dakota said.

A lot of Romans face palmed at that_. Dakota sure is a son of Bacchus_, I thought.

That brief moment of fun was stopped when I remembered my own problem. How could I, Reyna , daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion be confused with a bunch of boys.

_Snap out of it_, I told myself. _You've got bigger problems. If the Greeks want our help then that Gaea must really been rising from her endless sleep. _I smiled, Nobody would make "Save the Mother Earth" posters now.

I must've looked crazy, frowning about our problems then smiling at something totally stupid. Ugh, I've spent too much time with Percy. Hazel was walking towards my direction. She looked at me like I was one of the crazy souls from the Underworld.

"Reyna", Hazel said calmly. "Is something bothering you? And where is Percy? He should be at your side." She must've seen the glare I've been sending her because she added "Oh , since you know, your both praetors", she looked at the ground.

"Why does this have to happen?", I sighed but immediately regretted it.

"What was that?", Hazel asks, smiling. Like she knows something I don't.

"Uuuh , have you seen Percy's ballpoint pen?", _nice excuse Reyna ,_I thought

"Uh , yeah, it magically reappears on his pocket every time he loses it", Hazel said.  
"Reyna , you should know that Percy really cares for you" ,Hazel said shyly.

"What?",I said slightly outraged but mostly happy. Yeah , you heard that right, H-A-P-P-Y. I realized my face heating up and knew I was blushing.

"Thanks Hazel", I absentmindedly said.

"For what?" Hazel asks but I know that she clearly knows what I was talking about.

"About Percy", I said , really grateful because now I know which choice I should take even if he rejects me. I don't care , I'm a daughter of war and I'll start a war just for _Percy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Percy's POV

So there I was , sitting on the toilet. I remember my first year at Camp Half-blood when Clarisse tried to dump my head in the toilet bowl. Unfortunately for her , it went the other way around, sort of. Anyway , I came here to make my decision between Reyna or Annabeth but before I could even think, Frank suddenly came bursting in. Literally.

**"**Oops , I'll fix that…later", Frank said , unsure if he should. "Hey Percy, are you here?"

"There's no Percy here" ,I said, trying to make my voice sound creepy but it didn't work. "I'm the not-so-friendly spirit Leroy who eats silly Chinese Canadian baby men if they disturb me".

"Ha-ha , nice try Perce but I've got something important to tell you".

"Go away , I'm trying to think".**  
**  
Frank chuckled lightly but it was loud enough for me. "What so funny?",I asked.

"It's just , Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, trying to think? Don't hurt yourself much Percy", Frank said trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably.

When he calmed down , which was by the way took a lot of time. He said "Just leave it to children of Minerva to think Percy, it's our job to protect them and it's their job to keep us in line."

My eyes widened. Was Frank Zhang trying to make sense? That couldn't happen but what he said just now made perfect sense. I should be with Annabeth. She was my other pair. We were perfect matches for each other. I could protect her and she can tell me what to do. I smiled and finally got out of the bathroom. _Ah , feels good to smell clean air again,_ I thought to myself.

Frank followed me outside and I thanked him for helping me choose. But still, I wondered what the Romans will do , if she found out that the Greeks were taking one of their praetors away on a quest that has a high chance of backfiring on us and leading us to nasty painful deaths. At least I'll be with Annabeth when that happens.

"Percy you look like the weight of the sky has been lifted from you, did you think too much", Frank asked , snickering.

I laughed. "Believe me, I know how that feels", I said, smiling from his awestruck face."Come on, Reyna's gonna lose it if we don't make a run for it".

Then we ran towards the direction of a hundred Romans, not knowing what they will encounter.

Frank's POV

_Mission accomplished_, I thought. Hazel asked me to help Percy because he seemed really troubled. I thought it was one of those depression problems so I did my best to make him laugh. Also, Hazel asked me to help her get Percy and Reyna together. I forgot to tell him because he was too busy _"thinking"._

I know what you're thinking: _Aww, frank wanted to help Hazel to help Percy because he loves her _or _You, idiot! You just made Percy realize his feelings for Annabeth. AGAIN! _Somehow, I liked the former but could't make up my mind

_Great, now I'm the one who can't make up his mind_, I thought. So , I asked Percy.

"So, Percy", I asked slowly, not wanting to rush in and have riptide stuck in my chest. "Uuuummm , do you like Reyna or Annabeth?"

He raised his eyebrow, then laughed like Pluto when new souls go into the Underworld. I gulped. "Why would you ask that Frank?", he asked.

_Think of an excuse, don't let him find out it's Hazel_, I thought. "Uuumm because you're my friend and I,uh,-

"Perseus, Frank! What are you two doing there?", Reyna cutted off. I've never been so glad to hear her voice.

"Be right there, Reyna!", Percy said sweetly, so I figured maybe he does like Reyna and I don't need to interfere anymore. The last thing I want is riptide in my chest _and_ Reyna's dogs after me.

Percy looked at me suspiciously one last time then bolted off. I'm never going to do that anymore. No more request from Hazel. I'm tired just from talking with Percy. I trudged off slowly.

Reyna's POV

I was losing my patience. Not just with Percy but with also the Greeks. They said they'd land here in 1 hour but it didn't go that way. Maybe they were really enemies and are waiting for us to let our guard down and start an invasion. If that happened …. They'll get 200 Romans skewering them.

I sighed. Octavian was making trouble again. If only I have Aurum and Argentum by my side ….

"They're here to observe us and then when they know our strengths and weaknesses, they'll launch their attack from right our noses." Join me my fellow Romans, there's a reason why we haven't seen or made peace with the Greeks. It's because they are simply weak and narrow-minded. We should've wiped them out when we had the chance in the old days!" Octavian said, buying people again for his own selfish cause. He still haven't gotten over about losing praetorship to a _greacus_. Somehow, deep inside me, I believe him.

"You're wrong, Octavian", Percy said. "The reason that you haven't made peace with the Greeks is because the gods hid you from each other. They thought that everytime the Romans and Greeks meet, it will result in war. But that will change today. We need their help and they need our help in fighting Gaea. It's the only way." Percy's eyes widened, like he couldn't belive he'd said that then smiled smugly. Boys.

_Finally, my knight in shining armor, my hero, my refuge, my love,_ I thought. Whoa, snap out of it Reyna. It's only a mild crush. Okay, a not-so-mild-but-extremely-strong kind of crush.

The Romans seemed to think and agree with Percy. Octavian looked like he's ready to kill. Oh, no he don't. He's not gonna take me away from my Percy.

Just then, the sound of Terminus' yelling was blaring at us. Percy paled and I understood. Terminus was yelling something about monsters. Octavian now grinned broadly.

"See, fellow Romans? The Greeks are really backstabbing traitors!", Octavian said.  
It was now Percy's turn to look ready to kill Octavian in front of all the Romans. This time, I wouldn't object.

"Romans! Stand your guards. A horde of monsters are attacking. We must stop them before they destroy Camp Jupiter. _Twelfth Legion Fulminata !", _I screamed and all of us dashed into position to meet the impending danger


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I really appreciate reviews and thank you to ****Xxpercyjackson-luver12xX for being my first REVIEWER and I've been thinking if I should make a Percabeth fic.**

On to the Story!  


Percy's POV

No, this can't happen. It's just a coincidence, the Greeks had nothing to do with this.

Right now I was looking at horde after hordes of monsters. Terminus was screaming like crazy. These monsters just decided to attack us right now when we were preparing for arrival of the Greeks. We were not fully prepared because we thought that the Greeks were really friendly. We haven't thought that dozens of Scynthian Dracaenae, armies of ugly Hyperborean giants , legions of Hellhounds and on top of that a Giant, a child of Gaea was leading them.

I charged with riptide stabbing and hacking hellhounds and dracaenas.  
Reyna was riding Scipio and diving in to get close. She looked so graceful when she's doing that. I shook my head, this was a battlefield, I can't afford to get distracted.

Tons of Legionnaires were attacking with their spears and sticking together while combining their shields for larger scale of defense and a better chance of fighting enemies if they stick together.

Frank turned into a bear and barreled straight into monsters and left them out cold. Even Hannibal was helping. This was just like what happened at the last invasion, though this time, I think it won't be easier.

"Brother!", Tyson bellowed along with Mrs. O'Leary. I almost forgot he was here. A grin spread across my face. We could use all the help we could get. Over the west side , I saw the First cohort trying to hold off the Giant.

"Tyson, help the First Cohort!",I screamed. He turned to me and saluted to me before bolting off and said "Let us go little puppy, friends need help!" Mrs. O'Leary happily bounded after him. That giant was going to meet his match.

I saw a dracaenae larger from the rest so I decided to charge it rather than get my friends hurt. It showed his fangs when it saw me. It tried to scratch me with its long dirty nails but I blocked it with riptide and jumped when it swiped its tail and ducked when it went the other way around.

I smiled, I was doing pretty good. I feint to one side and the dracaenae fell for it and I ran through its thick body and stabbed riptide right through its eye. The monster disintegrated. I was panting. I need to work out more.

I saw Hazel fighting while riding Arion. "Hazel!", I screamed because I have an idea.

She turned to me but I instantly regretted it. She got punched by a hyperborean giant, sending her flying through the woods. The giant raised its hands to smash Arion but it suddenly turned to ashes. Right where it had been standing was an arrow. The Amazons.

I ran to where Hazel landed. "Medic!", I screamed, mad at myself for being foolish. An Apollo child came and I told him to go bring Hazel somewhere safe. Great, there goes my totally awesome idea.

Gryphons were arriving. Guess they called for reinforcements. I sighed, if this continues , we won't be able to protect camp. I was going to charge but about a dozen legionnaires were sent flying by the giant and was now fighting Tyson. There was large scale battles everywhere, Amazons, Legionnaires even the older demigods were helping._ The Romans can take care of the campers, right now I need to defeat that giant._ I have complete trust in them.

I heard the sound of a flying vessel and immediately looked up. At first I thought it was more gryphons but as it got closer I realized it was a boat. A HUGE boat_. Finally_, I smiled. This time it's for real.

Annabeth's POV

We were almost there when monsters started plaguing our boat. That's why we were late, gryphons and venti. (**I can't remembertheir greek form**) We started fighting back but Mr. Supreme commander of the Argo II kept driving like crazy so we kept stumbling and falling on our butts. Jason was trying to ward off ventus' but they just keep on coming back for more. Piper kept charmspeaking them but seemed to be losing a lot of energy.

"Leo! I thought this boat has excellent security!", I screamed. Just when I was so close when finding _him_, things have just got to go haywire.

"Sorry but those securities are for mortals!", Leo screamed back. "It's not like I'm going to make a security for air!" A venti blasted him right in the face. "Make that hot, polluted air!", Leo said as he jerked the steering wheel to the right.

I stumbled again and fell right into the Stolls. They came along because they knew the Romans could use a little "entertainment". Will Solace and Clarisse were also there. The only reason we brought Clarisse along with us was, well , protection.

I wanted to bring Thalia along but I remembered that she was afraid of heights. Will was shooting arrow after arrow but to no avail at the gryphons , they were too fast.

"Save your arrows Will", Clarisse said firmly. Her tone was grim which means she was not liking these more than we are. Will nodded and rushed over Piper and Jason's direction.

"Annabeth! Help!", Jason's voice pierced through the noise, he sounded alarmed. I turned to him and saw Piper in his arms, unconscious.

"What happened?", I asked. This was not good. We needed all the help we can get but Piper was unconscious and Will has only half of his arrows left.

"She got exhausted from too much charmspeak", Jason sounded worried. I thought they were just friends but his tone definitely gave it away.

"Uuumm , I don't want to interrupt and bring more problems but were landing", Leo said matter of factly.

"How is that bad?", I couldn't hide my smile. I hope I wasn't blushing as well. But I'll see Percy' again. _Percy. _Oh my gods. I hadn't even realized what I was going to say to him. 8 months he'd gone missing and I don't even know if he remembers me._ What if he doesn't remember me? _No, he has to remember me.

"Um, hello? You zoned out Annabeth", Leo said confused. He'd gotten a few scars and his hair was messy from getting blown by ventus. "As I was saying, were landing – _Crash_ landing to be exact.

All my happy thoughts about landing seemed to disappear to be replaced by panic. I know the boat was built well and could withstand an army but I'm not sure if falling at a hundred miles per hour while at 180 feet into the air could be a problem.  
"Leo, you idiot!", all of us screamed at the top of our voices. We hadn't started to fall yet – not that I'm rushing – so I saw one of the most horrible things ever. War. To my left, Clarisse was smirking.

"It isn't my fault people", Leo said trying to apologize. He looked pretty upset maybe because he's gonna lose another of his _bad boys_. "Supreme Awesome Commander of the Argo II's log: Seems were not going to make it after all. At least not with you, baby."

"Hang on tight, this is gonna be a bumpy ride", Clarisse said. For once I agree with her. Jason clung onto the railing while clutching Piper on his other hand. The Stolls were betting if we would survive or not and Leo said one last goodbye to his _bad boy._ It started off with minor turbulences but you can't deny us picking up speed as we plunged downwards_. Hey look on the bright side,_ I thought. _I'll finally get to see Percy, just not the way I expected it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. I made a poll between Reyna and Annabeth. Please Vote!**

_

Reyna's POV

The fight was not going well. We were badly outnumbered and unprepared. Monsters suddenly appeared and attacked at the same time the Greeks were going to land. I was asking myself a million questions. _Did the Greeks plan this? Was Octavian right? Can we save camp? What can I use to torture the Greeks?_ I shook my head to clear my head. I need to focus.

Hellhounds were shadow traveling and appearing right in front of our forces then attack. Earthborns were throwing rocks and mud to keep us immobilized while the Hyperborean giants brought wooden clubs, ready to smash some unlucky demigods. A Gigantes was screaming orders to the monsters while throwing fireballs at the first cohort.

_I can't stand it anymore, I need to defend my camp._ I charged the Earthborns while riding Scipio. That way, they can't hit me with rocks because Scipio was too agile and nimble for them. I stabbed an Earthborn who wasn't even looking at me ant dived in to impale some with my dagger.

I saw Percy and my heart stopped from amazement. He was like a one man army, attacking, defending all at once. He summoned large of quantities of water from the Little Tiber and brought them all at once, turning dozens of wild centaurs into dust. He blocked, sidestepped, ducked gracefully then attacked at places you least expected it. He fought like a true _graecus_, unpredictable.

I made up my mind. I need to be like him. I need to protect camp and destroy the Gigantes. I turned around and saw the Gigantes get hit by Tyson's giant fist. The giant seemed annoyed then amused a little.

"Hahahahaha, you amuse me little cyclopes!", he bellowed. "You are unlike the others, join me and you will not experience a fate just like them." He pointed to Romans that were knocked out cold.

Anger surged through me. They can't just hurt my friends like that. I charged at the Gigantes. I slashed downwards but he seemed to have expected it and blocked then held the tip of my dagger and yanked it away with incredible power that I was forced to let go.

"You will face the wrath of Mimas for that girl", Mimas said. "I am the bane of the lame god Vulcan, and I will trample him along with the other Olympians!"

"I see you're much uglier than Lord Vulcan". I brought out my spear and told Tyson to help Percy. I'll handle this fool.

Mimas made fireballs appear from his hands and juggled them first and proceeded to throw them at me. I barely dodged one of them and another hit my arm. The pain was unbearable, I had the urge to bow down to him and say sorry but I held my ground. My vision was getting blurry but I kept attacking. At least I'll go down fighting.

The giant seemed to know where I would attack at him. At this rate, I had no hope. But I heard something, like a giant rock going hit the earth. I wish a meteor would hit Gaea right through her nose.

"Reyna!", Percy screamed, panting. He had a few cuts and bruises, other than that, he looked better than most of us. He pointed to the sky, right behind the giant. If the timing and direction is right and with the size of that boat …

I had an idea. "Hey, ugly! Mimas turned around quickly. He just accepted the fact that he was really ugly. "If you're so tough, why don't you come over here and fight me one on one?" I asked. I wouldn't recommend saying that to a real giant but I really needed it."

"You would wish you were never born into this world, girl." He ran towards my direction._ This giant's not only ugly but stupid too,_ I thought.

"Yeah, I wish", I said taunting him even more. "So that I never got to see you're ugly face!" I looked around and saw Frank looking at me weirdly but Percy was grinning broadly. That was the only motivation I needed. The boat was coming closer now and thank the gods Mimas was too stupid to notice the loud noise. I think Mimas is in the right position now. I have to get away before I get smashed into a pancake too. I turned to run but Mimas held my neck in a vise grip.

"Where do you think you're going girly?", Mimas laughed like an idiot. "I thought you wanted to fight me one or one, or are you too scared now?"

Suddenly, I felt something wet. Oh, please don't tell me I just pissed in front of all the Romans. Luckily, I didn't. I looked down and saw that it was moving water._ Percy_ might've been controlling this. In a blink of an eye, it blasted Mimas right in the face while he was laughing, which caused him to gag and drop me. I learned my lesson and quickly ran away.

For the first time, I saw the ship. It was only small but big enough to have 10 to 15 people in it. It was beautiful but it was a shame that it was going to land in Mimas' ugly face

Mimas coughed and had trouble breathing. "You think that will stop me? Come here and let me smash you all to bits!" We were a good 35 feet away from him.

"No", Percy said. "That will", he pointed to the boat behind Mimas. Mimas' eyes widened with realization.

"Goodbye, ugly!", Frank screamed. And the Argo II crashed into Mimas, hitting him square in the chest.

Percy's POV

The first thing I heard after the crash was: _Ha! We survived! Pay up Connor._

A few Romans snickered at this. I was glad that the Argo II was not fully destroyed, only partially. The insides were still intact which means the occupants were still safe.

The first one to come out was a boy taller than me. He had blond hair, blue eyes. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin.

Next was the boy who proclaimed himself as the "Supreme Awesome Commander of the Argo II". He has curly hair and eyes that were dark brown but rimmed with red. Has he been crying?

A buff girl with stingy brown hair came out and quickly examined the situation. She smirked. It was my old enemy, Clarisse from Ares cabin.

Two boys came out next. They looked exactly the same except the other one was taller. They both had crooked smiles and a mischievous glint in their eyes. Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin. I gulped, this is not going to be good.

A boy with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair while holding a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair. She seemed to be unconscious. The boy has to be Jason Grace, son of Jupiter

_Where's Annabeth? Didn't she come?, _I asked myself. Finally, the girl I've been waiting for came out. She looked more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Her blond hair was neatly tied to one side and she was wearing her usual camp shirt. In other words, she looked gorgeous.

They just stood there until the commander dude spoke up. "Greetings Romans, I'm sure you've met me – as I'm very popular – and my lackeys, err , I mean friends." He pointed to the Greeks.

"Lies!", Octavian said. He was probably tired from the battle. _Oh, Hades_. The battle! It's not yet over! "You Greeks planned this. You know we would be weak and then show up to save the day so we can trust you", Octavian continued.

"Nice to see you too Octavian", Jason said. "Romans! It's me, your former praetor, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I know it's hard to believe but we really need to set aside our differences in order to defeat Gaea. I am your former praetor , you know that you can trust me."

"We don't care, you sided with the Greeks!", Octavian hissed. Sometimes I wish he could just shut his mouth.

"That's enough Octavian, I know a way to prove the Greeks are not our enemies. I pointed towards the still-many-but-depleted hordes of monsters. "Help , us defeat the monsters then we decide what to do.", I tried to sound confident. I saw Annabeth looking at me with disappointment. She must've thought I don't remember her. I mentally sighed , this was going to be l_ooooo_ng day.  
The Romans seemed to agree with me as they found new enrgy in fighting monsters.

I glanced at Reyna. Her face was a mask of seriousness, not sure of what to make out off the Greeks.

"Then it's settled. If we win and protect camp then we will unite with the Greeks", Reyna said. I smiled at her, and said a mental _thank you_.

"Sure, I can't wait to fight anyway", Clarisse said. I'm starting to like her now.

All of us charged at the monsters - well not all of us - I stayed behind and ran to where Annabeth was.

""Hey, Anna – I was cut off when she gave me a bone breaking hug much stronger than Tyson's.

"I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain!", She squealed. Whoa, since when did Annabeth squeal?

I returned her hug. "So, where's my kiss?"

She pulled closer to me, slowly but surely and kissed me. It was a soft passionate kiss. She pulled away. I pouted at her. "We don't want your tough Romans see us kiss, right?", she chuckled .

Finally, after 8 months I'm going to be with Annabeth again. This moment could've been perfect if there was no war going on around us as we tightly embrace each other again, both of us missing the warmth.

"Now let's help them before they find out we're missing all the fun", she said. Same old Wise Girl.

Together we walked into battlefield promising each other that once this was over, we'd go on a date. Just the two of us. Perfect


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I updated chapter 5 and I deleted the Authors note so please read and review! oh also , on my poll, Annabeth is winning so if you want PercyxReyna, vote now! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 (I think)**

Jason's POV (weird)

Everything's okay. That must be what you're thinking. But believe me you are far from being correct. First of all , we still have to prove ourselves. Second, I have a very beautiful girl in my arms and it's hard to focus. Lastly, the Gigantes was too stubborn and still rose from the crater the Argo II created when it landed on top of him. Isn't that just _fun?_

For Clarisse maybe. She quickly dashed into the war carrying her electric spear, Maimer or Lamer as we liked to call it. She was quick for a girl her size. She quickly dispatched a hellhound the size of pick-up truck and an Earthborn at the same time.

Me? I liked to tell you that I charged in, took care of the giant and lived happily ever after. But that's a lie that could rival even Jupiter's promise of being faithful. I first tasked Will to take Piper to somewhere safe and heal her until she has enough energy to fight again. I also told him to heal other Romans from their injuries. He didn't seem to be too happy about that but being the son of Jupiter, you have some authority over other demigods.

Everybody was there fighting they're for their lives. I took out the gladius Hera or Juno gave to me. It seemed to be well balanced and has a mysterious aura to it. Now's a pretty good time to know what it can do. I prayed to my dad silently, I prayed to help us unite each side and to help us win this battle. After that , I was ready. I was in my old home and I'm feeling pretty ticked off about these monsters.

I charged a centaur. Apparently, the centaur was different from others because it's using dual swords instead of the classical bow and arrow. He lunged at me and I easily sidestepped. I stabbed at one side and he blocked then jumped backwards. I thought it was scared at me but as usual, as I was wrong. It threw its first sword and I tried to deflect it with the flat of my blade. The centaur suddenly dashed before I could properly deflect it and slashed at my chest. I was propelled a few feet backwards by the force but what's worse was I saw the first blade still flying towards me. I tried to roll to one side but I knew I wouldn't make it. My chest was burning and I was taking huge breaths involuntarily. Then, just as fast as the centaur threw it's sword, someone caught the blade and threw it back, hitting the centaur and turning it into ash. I looked up to see who my savior was and saw it was Reyna, daughter of Bellona. She looked the same the last time I saw her. The only difference was she that her eyes contained a new light of determination.

"You're senses are getting slower and duller, Jason", she said. Her tone was colder and more strict than usual.

"That…one …. caught me… by surprise", I said still panting and heaving from the cut. It seems it the blade was coated in poison. "Are you …. here to help me?"

She smirked evilly. "Of course not, Grace. You know the rules here. Conquer or die. Only the strong live." And then she bolted off to fight more monsters.

I collected myself and tried to slow my breathing down. Thank the gods that the poison only caused pain and not death. I stood up, trying to regain any of the dignity I had left. The gigantes was still wreaking havoc everywhere he went. Percy Jackson and Leo were fighting him since Leo's immune to fire and Percy has control over water. It was going badly, though. We need a god's help to defeat him.

A hellhound seemed to notice me for the first time and was growling at me. It was saying either: _The fleas are beginning to make me mad _or _Good! I could eat you , I need more zinc for bone strengthening._I pointed my gladius towards it and willed lightning to come forth. The gladius glowed and was getting hot in my hands until it was sparkling blue. I lunged at the hellhound and stabbed it at its tail and released large amounts of electricity in its body. Immediately, the hellhound disintegrated. I was panting and there were still tons of monsters around us. I saw the Stolls riding Hannibal and acting like their thye kings of the world, while an albino lion pounced on any nearby enemies. Since when did camp had albino lions?

"Percy!", I heard Annabeth scream. I looked in Percy's direction and saw him battered by the Giant. I saw Leo a few feet away unconscious and had a giant black eye.

Reyna ran towards him._ Great, _I thought._She's helping him and not me. What about MY needs?_

"Hahahaha", the giant roared and made the ground shake. He kept on punching Percy in the face, stomach and chest. "Yield, little heroes. I have defeated the great Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus! Mother would be so proud!"

He conjured fireballs in his fist like Leo. Only difference was the fire seemed to be mor brutal and ten times hotter than Leo's.

"Hey, Mime!", Clarisse called and smacked her spear right through Mimas' head. Annabeth suddenly appeared in front of him and took Percy away while the Albino lion and the Stolls riding Hannibal charged at Mimas. I heard a satisfying _CRUNCH!_I think Mimas just broke all of his bones. We may not able to defeat him without a god, but at least we can immobilize him until we get the god's help.

At the sight of Mimas down on the ground, one of the Earthborns screamed "retreat!", and almost all monsters ran away in fear. Almost, except for those who got hit by Apollo kids' arrows.

The Romans cheered so loudly I doubt even the mortals didn't hear that. But not everybody was happy. Some were hurt but some were … you know.

Annabeth was crying her heart out in front of Percy. He was really beaten up badly. His lips were swollen and his nose looked broken. His arm must also be broken and also a couple of ribs. Reyna was kneeling next to Annabeth and saying comforting words to her while asking permission to let one of Apollo's kids heal Percy but she wouldn't let go. Actually, what Annabeth was doing was right. She embraced him tightly, not wanting to lose him again. Bad enough, they'd gotten separated but this was just too cruel.

"You know, _Annabeth_", Reyna spat out her name like it was venom. "We also have healers at camp, they won't do anything to him. He'd earned everybody's trust."

Reluctantly, Annabeth let go. Reyna took Percy and carried him. I'm surprised that Reyna was able to carry Percy. I wanted to come with Reyna. Not because I liked her or anything, I'm completely over her. I wanted to come because Piper was also in the infirmary. Oh, I was also worried about Leo. The ladies would not be coming his way with his black eye.

"Reyna, let me come with you, Leo's also hurt", I said. She studied me first.

She sighed. "You also need some help with that wound on your chest", she said.

"Wait, what about me? Can I come", Annabeth asked hopefully. Unfortunately, Reyna has other plans for her.

"Octavian!", Reyna screamed. Octavian came out with a few bruises. I thought he got eaten by a hellhound. Oh well, there's other monsters out there. "Take Annabeth with you and give her a tour of Camp Jupiter", Reyna said.

"What? But Reyna...", I was surprised. Of all the people Reyna could choose, it had to be Octavian. He also looked surprised but then smiled mischievously.

"Drop it, Grace", Octavian said. "You are not praetor here anymore." He turned to Reyna and bowed. "I'll make sure the Greek will be safe in _my_custody." He hurried off with Annabeth after that.

"Grace, are you going to come or not?", Reyna said. She was alrody a few yards away from me. She's fast and she's even carrying Percy Jackson.

"I'm coming Reyna, I said. "I haven't seen this place in a few months."

Annabeth's POV

Oh gods. Percy's injured and I'm here with the guy he hates most on a tour around Camp Jupiter. Octavian looks a lot like Luke but without the scar. I hated to leave Percy but I can't argue with the girl that can command hundreds of Romans.

"So, how's Percy as praetor?", I said, breaking the silence. He just kept walking and answered after a few seconds.

"Very good, but I fear he has some … problems", He said, his face full of concern.

"What kind of problems", I asked. I desperately want to help Percy. He was always there for me, now it's my turn to stand up for him.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that". Octavian was grinning like a madman now. "Only me and the praetors know about it. But if you insist, Percy is having trouble with girls".

"What? Percy wouldn't do that. He's fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty." Keep calm Annabeth. Percy would never do that. He's loyal, faithful and… handsome. Every girl in this camp might be after him. I felt mad. I'm his girlfriend, he shouldn't be going around and hooking up with other girls.

I must've looked really mad because Octavian's face was like he had just seen a monster worse than Gaea.

"I don't think so, Annabeth", Octavian said. "He's been very close with one girl in particular. They spent every waking hour together. Eats together. I doubt they even sleep together. In other words, they do everything together so don't blame Percy if he likes a new girl."

"Who's this girl? Tell me, please"

"Oh, ah, it's … Reyna."

_Reyna_. That girl. So, that's why she treated me coldly. That's why she sent me away from Percy. But I couldn't help thinking in how Percy would fall for that girl …._  
_  
Tears were streaming down my eyes. How could he? We'd been friends for 4 years and he just threw that away for some girl he knew for only a few weeks. What kind of boyfriend is he? Maybe my mother was right. I shouldn't have loved Percy. Men are all the same, they love you one second and throw you away like you were some piece of trash.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I really am", Octavian said.

"It's okay, at least you told me the truth", I wiped my eyes but a piece of my mind was telling me that I shouldn't trust this jerk. "how can I know your telling the truth?"

"You see, I am the camp's augur. I can see the future so you can bet on whatever I'm telling is true. Well, goodbye Annabeth, it's been a pleasure." He walked off and left me alone.

_Percy_, how could you?

Octavian's POV

_Hahahaha_, I laughed in my mind. I can't believe it would be that easy to fool that girl. And to think that she's a daughter of Minerva. This would tear the praetors apart. I also have to thank the girl. She told me that Percy's flaw is personal loyalty. I wonder ….

I grinned. Now, my plan would definitely work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Reyna's POV

Jason Grace was walking beside me towards the infirmary. Before, I would've fainted if he even glances at me. But now, my heart doesn't belong to him anymore. It belongs to the boy I am now carrying. Percy was beaten badly. I don't think he'll be able to walk soon. All my plans got ruined. I actually wanted to go on a date with him. Even if he thinks it's only a friendly date. There was an awkward silence enveloping me and Jason while we were walking.

"So, how are you?", Jason said, breaking the silence. It would be better if he just shut up.

"Things had been … different", I said, trying to hide the annoyed and hurt tone. "Since you _left_, a lot has changed. But don't worry, Percy's here now. I'm sure he and I can make Camp a better and safer place for Roman demigods."

"Oh… that's, good to hear", he said. Jason seemed to be depressed. Maybe I shouldn't have given him the cold shoulder. After all, it wasn't his fault he got taken away. It was simply because he was one of the strongest demigods. But Percy's stronger.

"You haven't told me the real reason you came with me, you mind sharing?", I asked while I raised my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled lightly. I love that sound. It's actually pretty calming. Whenever we were facing problems, Jason would always laugh or chuckle which also brightens our moods and gets us to laugh also. It was outrageous. A single chuckle and all of our emotions change into pure happiness. Maybe that's why I love being around him.

_Get a hold of yourself Reyna!_, I told myself. I promised I would not fall for him again so that he may not be able to break my heart again. But seeing him today, in his laid back demeanor, somehow Percy doesn't seem to be that handsome anymore.

"That's because Leo's hurt. We're friends, you know. Even if I only knew him for a short amount of time", Jason said. This is another trait I loved about him. He's too loyal, friendly and get's along with just about anybody. "And also because of my girlfriend, Piper."

My face fell. He already found himself a girlfriend in just 8 months? That's Jason Grace for you. Charming, handsome, disciplined …. I could name tons of Jason's good qualities but maybe not now.

"Oh and where is she? I haven't seen her yet", I said adding fake concern to my voice. "Was she hurt pretty badly during the battle? Did she die?", I hoped that happened.

"Um, no. She just got tired from using too much of her energy", Jason said. "I can't wait to introduce the two of you to each other. You'll both get along perfectly", Jason said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, can't wait for that too", I mumbled.

We walked in silence again. I pretty much didn't want to talk to him again after hearing he already has a girlfriend. Great, I thought I could make things the way it was before. Me and Jason happy together while the camp was safe. No major problems such as an evil earth grandmother trying to rise from her eternal sleep.

We finally saw the infirmary and went inside. It was filled with Romans that were injured during the battle. I saw Frank with Hazel who was now awake and talking with her. I laid Percy down on one of the soft, comforting beds and asked one of Apollo's kids to heal him. Jason also laid down his friend.

I went outside, thinking of the things that happened today. First, Jason came back. Second, my heart was broken again. Third, I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I wanted to cry. I was going to run and run to the praetors office when Jason stopped me.

"Reyna, what's wrong?", Jason asked. He was holding my hand tightly. I actually like his touch but his grip was tight and it was hurting me.

"Don't talk like you don't know Grace", I said. I won't cry. I promised myself that I won't cry but I can't do it. I felt my tears streming down my face.

"What are you talking about, Reyna?", he asked. "One second, we were talking and okay. And now, you hate me again. I don't understand you, girls." He sighed.

"Oh, sure", I said, anger emanating from my voice. "you don't understand me, but you clearly know what that Piper girl is talking about."

"What?"

"What I'm saying is, I _love_you, Grace, I always have", I said. I hugged him, burying my face into his shirt. I hope he didn't mind.

"Well, this is …. awkward", Jason said, clearly confused. He just stood there while I was hugging him. He didn't even hug back or say comforting words. I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just, got my overwhelmed by my emotions", I said sobbing.

"You mean it's true?"

"Yes, all of it. From the first time you came to camp, I always knew there was something special in you. Something unique. And the more we interacted, the more I fell in love with you", I said, crying agin because he will never be mine. Nobody will love me back.

What Jason did next surprised me. He pulled me into a deep hug and sighed. "Let me think about this first, Reyna. I've already got tons of problems in my head.". I smiled, he was actually going to give me a chance.

He leaned in. I also lean in closer. Soon, our faces were only a few inches apart and I could feel his warm breath. He pressed his lips against mine. We moved in synchronization. I knew what we were doing was wrong but it felt so good. I wanted to stay in this for eternity but like all the other good things, it has to end. Jason pulled away and I already missed his warmth.

"I'm sorry Reyna."

"For what?", I grinned for the first time since seeing him come back.

"For making you feel like this", Jason said, concern evident in his voice. "No girl as beautiful as you should be hurt like that."

"Well, I'll go now", I smiled at him one last time and went to the praetors office. I was feeling both disappointment and happiness with Jason. I was thinking of him when I suddenly drifted into sleep.

Leo's POV

Oh no. I just saw my best friend making out with someone. And it was not Piper. He was kissing a girl that looked rather beautiful. She's got the same look as Thalia, like she would kill just to protect her family. Man, I'm in love again. Anyways, I've got to tell Piper about Jason cheating one her. Maybe you're thinking:_ It's bad to eavesdrop on people, Leo _or _Since when did you wake up_. I'll answer the latter. See, I woke up after Jason picked me up. He has to work on picking up someone while they're asleep. It woke me up even if I was knocked out off battle. I wanted to get back on him by saying _BOO! _Once we got to Zeus knows where he's taking me. Unfortunately, a lot of Romans were also there and I don't want to wake them up from their midday nap. So I followed Jason outside silently like a ninja. Then I saw him kissing another girl.

Maybe I should tell Piper. Nah, she'll just beat me up if I did. I'll leave it to Jason to decide. And with that, I plopped backed onto my bed thinking of girls

* * *

**So guys, like it? Review! And I've made a new story it's called "Prank list" it's about Travis and Connor and their hilarious pranks at camp half=blood. Here's the link .net/s/8136277/1/Prank_list , it's still a one-shot ut don't worry, I'll update. Please read and review.**

**In your demigodishness and all that, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for the extremely long wait but here's chapter 7. I was pretty busy because school is about to start in my country. Thank you for your time - Demigod456 **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Annabeth's POV

I was laying on one of the most comfortable beds ever. It beats even the bunks at Camp Half-blood. Anyways, I ws staring through the window of the barrack _Reyna_gave us. I looked at the constellations and saw that they were very clear tonight. I could name a dozen but I was too busy thinking what would happen tomorrow. Octavian- as he calls himself- told me that Percy was cheating on me. I still can't believe it.

I tried not to think about it. We had bigger problems, namely Gaea. She was still rising and we still had to find the Doors of Death and interact more with the Romans to strengthen our bonds. So many things to do, so little time. I wish I had Percy beside me. He'll know what to do. I'll ask him when he gets better about Reyna. Surely, Octavian was lying. Surely, Percy won't leave me. But if he wasn't, why am I moping around instead of getting a good night sleep for tomorrow where we would plan against the Giants? Fine, I'll say it. I'm jealous.

_The great Annabeth Chase, jealous?_Yes, that's exactly what I'm feeling now.

Right now, there were only 5 of us inside the barrack. Me, the Stolls, Clarisse and Will. Piper, Leo and Percy were still at the infirmary, healing up after the battle. Jason was sleeping with his fellow Romans tonight.

I was still thinking( When am I not thinking? ) when Clarisse came over my bed. She didn't look happy but tht's what she always look like. He was holding her dagger, like she wanted to stabe me for making her come here but me and Clarisse were on good terms now. She wouldn't stab me, would she?

"Annabeth, you should get some rest," Clarisse said. She looked sleepless herself.

"I can't, I'm … planning," I said. It was partially true. I was planning about the best torture ways for Reyna to leave Percy.

She just smirked. "Worried about Prissy, eh? I'm sure he can take a hit on the head or chest or arms or ….," she trailed off.

I gave her a look that says _not helping_. "No, I'm not worried about Percy. I'm worried about Reyna."

"Reyna?"

"You know, Percy's co-praetor."

"Oh, heard she was a child of the war goddess," Clarisse said. "So, why are you worried about her?"

Tears threatened to fall out my eyes. I didn't want anybody else to know but Clarisse is my closest friend here.

"I think she and Percy are having an … affair ," I said, choosing the my words carefully. Actually, what I'd like to say was : _She's being a slut! Can't she see that Percy already has a beautiful, loving girlfriend? "_Octavian told me," I continued.

Clarisse chuckled lightly. "Percy won't do that. I know that he loves you Annabeth and he'll sacrifice the world for you and … I'm not really good at giving advices but he needs you and not some other girl," Clarisse said. She was scowling now, and looked like she wanted to throw up for saying those words.

She was right. Our 4 years of friendship isn'tgoing to be ruined by a girl she met for only a week.

"But, Octavian said that and he's an augur. He can tell the future!" I said, confused and frustrated at all that's happening in my life.

"I wouldn't trust that kid if I were you. He reminds me of Lee Fletcher. Arrogant, liar, very manipulative. I'm not holding grudges at the Apollo cabin anymore but I'm sure their ashamed to have Octavian as their half-brother or something," Clarisse said.

I smiled at her. I'm going to fight for Percy and bring him back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Thank you Clarisse, I really appreciate it," I smiled at her one last time before finally relaxing on my bed and closing my eyes.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up, smelling ambrosia and nectar. I sat up my bed and saw that I was in the infirmary. I looked, many Romans were injured and knocked out. It was my fault, if I hadn't been weak, I could've saved them from Gaea's wrath.

I tried to stand up but my ribcage hurt. Must've broken a few ribs. I racked my brain for an explanation how I got here.

Nothing came up. Not much of a surprise there.

One of the healers came and examined me. "Sir, are you alright?" He was tall and has dirty blond hair.

I remembered him, he was a son of Apollo. His name was … Sean?

"No need to call me sir, just Percy,". I didn't like beig called sir. It makes me feel older and have more responsibilities and problems. "You're Sean right?" I asked shyly.

He grinned. I was right. He gave me some ambrosia squares. I ate them quickly and felt my energy coming back to me.

"So Sean, what happened yesterday? In the battle, I mean," I asked because I really couldn't remember anything. All I could remember was the Greeks finally came and Annabeth was with them… Oh gods, Annabeth. She's going to throw me into Tartarus for being reckless.

I groaned. Might as well enjoy my stay here for a few hours before I join Kronos and other Titans in the deep abyss.

Just then, Annabeth came, followed by Frank and Will. I groaned. I thought I was going to get a good start this day, I was wrong. Annabeth looked like she was ready to beat up Hades

She trotted over me. I braced myself, this was going to be painful. I was right, except that she didn't punch me. She hugged me tightly and it was painful because of my still broken ribs. I hugged her back and smiled for the first time today. I totally forgot that she still wanted to kill me.

"Seaweed brain! I was so worried, I thought you were going to die. Don't do that ever again!" she said. I tried to get away from her excruciatingly painful hug. Annabeth was making a scene in front of the hospitalized Romans. Some boys gave me a thumbs up and the girls looked murderously at Annabeth.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day and this time, I have a feeling I'm finally right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Annnabeth's POV

Now's the time. I was at the infirmary now beside Percy. Now is the time to ask him about his and Reyna's relationship. Of course, I don't want to be rash but just thinking about my boyfriend with another woman is killing me right now.

Percy looks better than yesterday. Except he still has a small hint of worry in his eyes. He has reasons to be worried. First, Mother Earth is rising. Second, I'm going to throw him to Tartarus for being reckless. And lastly, maybe because he feels guilty about Reyna.

I shook my head. I thought I removed all the worries in me last night. Looks like I was wrong and trust me, a daughter of Athena rarely becomes wrong.

Percy sat up, which might be really painful because he winced a couple of times. He must've noticed that something was off because he asked what was wrong.

"Me? Nothing's wrong. I just witnessed my boyfriend get beaten badly and that's completely ok," I said sarcastically but I regretted it instantly.

Percy grimaced and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Annabeth. It was all my fault. If I hadn't been weak … I could've saved camp," Percy said guiltily. I felt sad and awed by him. Sad because it wasn't his fault most of Camp Jupiter was trashed and awed because he still blames himself for all the problems we were facing. He still has that _I would sacrifice the whole world for you_kind of loyalty, what Octavian said couldn't be true.

He looked at me sadly, like he was mourning for his the death of his puppy. He then smiled at me, the kind of smile that always makes my knees turn into jelly. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"But I'm glad that you're safe and here with me Wise Girl," he said.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain".

All my problems seemed to fade away when I was in Percy's arms but, sadly, all good things must come to an end. A Roman came in and screamed that there was going to be a meeting at the Senate house.

"Let's go, Percy," I said.

He groaned. "Oh, just a little longer, please?" he whined and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I giggled lightly (woah, where did that come from?) "Your puppy dog eyes don't work on me anymore Seaweed Brain. So, can you stand up yet?"

"No, can you help me?" he said. Somehow, I got the feeling he was lying just to get close to me. I don't care, I actually like it.

I helped him to stand up. He slung one shoulder on me and I supported his waist. Together, we trudged off slowly towards the Senate House.

* * *

Percy's POV

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe nothing bad would happen today. Maybe I've still got some good luck. Me and Annabeth were going to the meeting about the seventh demigod, blah, blah, blah, Gaea rising, blah, blah, blah. I really didn't care. As long as Annabeth is beside me, I feel like I could lift the sky the again.

Terminus was standing guard at the Pomerian Line. As usual, he looks grumpy.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, son of Neptune come on inside but leave your pen. And who is this girl along with you if I may ask?" Terminus asked suspiciously.

"Um, Terminus, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva," I lied. I didn't want Terminus to know that Annabeth was really a child of Athena. He might look harmless *cough* useless *cough* but he was still a god.

Terminus snorted. "No use lying to me boy, I'm a god. A very handsome god actually," He said.

I looked at him dumbfounded. "How did you know that?"

"I've got my sources."

"So what you mean is you're an eavesdropper?"

"Oh, look at the time! We wouldn't want to let Reyna scold you, now shoo!"

"Percy, let's go already!" Annabeth said. She looked angry, though I'm not sure if it's because with me or eavesdropping statue gods. The last thing I want to do is make Annabeth angry. Again.

We finally entered and saw that everyone was there. Jason and the girl with the choppy hair were sitting beside each other and the Commander dude was eyeing Hazel while Frank glared at him. The Stolls were trying to pickpocket Will while Clarisse was sharpening her knife.

I smiled. It was hard to imagine that these were the guys that would stop Gaea.

But the fun was only starting. The Senators went inside alongside Octavian. He smiled evilly at me and looked at Annabeth sadly and she looked away. What? I have a feeling Annabeth's keeping something away from me ….

I parted with Annabeth and went to sit beside Reyna. Annabeth looked hurt but I've still got to do my duty to the Romans. Besides, I'm going to give my position back to Jason.

"Silence!" Reyna ordered and everyone stopped talking immediately. The boy who spoke in the scroll gave a suspicious glance at Reyna like he has a secret he wants to scream out loud but couldn't. What is this, _Keep secrets from Percy_day?

"Let us all welcome the Greeks from their hard journey to come here," I said. A few clapped half-heartedly.

"Introduce yourselves," Reyna said.

Jason stood up. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor." Reyna clutched her armchair so tight I was afraid it was going to fall apart from her grip.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and ladies, I'm still single!" he said. A few senators and the Stolls laughed.

"This one looks like he drank 15 cups of coffee," I whispered to Reyna and she laughed. She and Annabeth were the only two people that laughs at my corny jokes.

"Nobody will come to you with that black eye!" Leo pouted and sat back down. Hazel gasped. Like she was remembering someone. Then I remembered that Leo looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend. This is not going to end well for Frank.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," the girl with choppy hair said.

The introductions went on and on until everybody was finished.

"I think the Greeks are going to defeat us with boredom," Octavian whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear. His followers snickered.

"Says the guy who kills teddy bears," said Travis and the Greeks laughed. Even Reyna seemed to smile a little bit.

Octavian looked mad but seemed to find a way to turn the tide again. "And how would you know that? Were you spying on me?" Octavian said.

"Oh, please. Even a dog would think twice about stalking you. Seriously dude, what do you eat? Pretzel sticks for breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Connor said, backing up his brother.

This time, Octavian wanted to throw a spear through the Stolls but he didn't because if he did that, then a lot of people won't trust him anymore. Not that he was trustworthy.

"Enough! Look at what your senseless quarrels brought you? We were supposed to discuss the prophecy but now it's already noon. It's time for lunch. Everyone, to the Mess hall, we will continue this after you had set aside your differences," Reyna said.

Everone groaned and went out. Annabeth looked at me but I nodded at her to go on.

After everyone went out, it was just me and Reyna left inside. She looked really stressed so I went to her and asked her what was wrong.

She sighed. "We can't do this if we keep acting like spoiled kids. I thought we needed to work together, but it was like slamming a revolving door," she said.

I felt bad for her. After all, I was the one who said we could trust the Greeks, but all it was causing us was distrust and loathing.

I put one shoulder on her. If Annabeth finds out about this …. I don't even want to think about it.

She looked at me like I was crazy but she didn't object. We just sat there for a couple of minutes. Sometimes, I would glance at her and see that behind that tough exterior, she was human, someone who's vulnerable and can get hurt.

She laughed sadly. 'I'm sorry Percy, I must look ridiculous crying about something like this," I looked at her and saw that she has a few tears coming out from her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb and had unlikely urge to kiss her right there.

I slowly leaned in. Reyna leaned in too. I closed the gap and crashed lips with her. I hugged her waist and she grabbed my neck, pulling me closer. It was different from kissing Annabeth. Softer and – gods forbid – _better_.

I pulled away. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I stood up and left her. If you think I was rude, well just think about what Annabeth will do to me when she finds out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Reyna's POV

What have I done? I just kissed Percy Jackson but he already has a girlfriend.

I was still inside the Senate House, thinking about the past events. But the only thing in my mind was the kiss I shared with Percy. It was invigorating. I know I should be angry at him for taking advantage of me while I was vulnerable, but I couldn't. Somehow, I enjoyed it. I even got lonely when he left.

There it is gain, my confusion. Should it be Jason, whom I've grown pretty close with but suddenly disappeared and broke my heart when he suddenly comes back with a new girl? Or Percy, who had been very nice, caring and gave me newfound strength.

They both had girlfriends. I had no hope in both of them. I'll never be accepted by anyone, the only reason the Romans like me is because I'm their praetor and they're afraid of me.

Then I got mad at Percy. If it wasn't for him, I would not be stuck in this situation and still lived happily with my sister. But, he was also the reason why I got here and met Jason. And it was sort of Jason's fault that I met Percy again.

I wanted to scream. This was too frustrating.

I collected myself and tried to erase all the tear stains that were left. I exited the Senate House to go to the Mess Hall.

When I got there, it was really messy. Food were scattered everywhere and some were on the floor, knocked out cold from getting hit by flying pizzas. Many campers were throwing food at each other, some were hiding under the table and waiting for the right chance to attack. One camper stood up and said "This is Frisco!" and proceeded to throw his doughnuts at some poor Roman. The battle yesterday was nothing compared to the chaos here.

Instead of being mad, I was glad that our hard work in teaching the Romans battle instincts paid off. But, my brief moment of happiness suddenly disappeared when I was hit directly in the face by a tomato.

"Who threw that!" I demanded but no one was listening, they were too busy evading the "rain of burgers". I scanned the crowd for a sign of guilt and soon enough, I saw Percy looking at me innocently.

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you?" I shouted but I was glad because I had an excuse to scream at him.

He raised his hands in a _I'm innocent_ manner, but it was not going to work. I grabbed a plate of chocolate cake and slammed it into his face.

The whole Mess Hall began to say _ooooh'_s and snickers. When Percy removed the plate, he looked like a clown that had his face burned. He even had a strawberry at his nose.

The whole mess Hall erupted into laughter at Percy, but he got his revenge. He grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and sprayed my face with it. My face burned like Hell and my eyes stung.

Percy laughed but no one joined him. They knew better than to make me mad.

I screamed "Food fight". Hey, I also know how to have fun. The chaos continued and Percy pulled me towards a corner. The Greeks were there, using their table as a shield.

"You idiot! My eyes sting!" I shouted, dabbing at my eyes with a handkerchief.

Percy summoned water and splashed my face. It felt better instantly.

"What did you use?" I asked.

Percy smirked. "Toilet water," he said. I was going to kill him.

"Are you serious?" I pointed my knife at his throat. He gulped.

"I was just kidding".

"You better be".

"Hey Percy, whose that you brought here?" one of the Greeks asked. I recognized him as one of the twins but I can't tell them apart.

"Oh, this is reyna, my co-praetor, didn't you see her earlier, Connor?" Percy asked.

"Um, no," Connor said. "Yeah, Octavian! Eat that potato!"

I looked at the other side and saw that Octavian was getting hit every time by food projectiles. His robes were splattered with either blood or tomato sauce. His hair was filled with nachos and nuts. He tried to run away but Dakota suddenly blocked the way and bumped into him, spilling his Kool-Aid at Octavian.

I cheered. Percy looked at me weirdly.

"What? Can't I have fun for once?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing," Percy said. "Reyna! Look out!"

I turned behind me and saw that a bowl full of guacamole sauce was thrown towards me. Percy grabbed me, turned me around and used his body as a human shield, but he got hit with the bowl and his clothes looked like it was washed in the sewers.

Percy let go of me so I can stand properly. He raised his hands and all of the Orange juice, cokes and iced teas suddenly rose from their cups. Percy controlled them and propelled them towards one of Octavian's goons. He was soaked and not even bathing 10 times would get rid of the smell of combined drinks.

"Thank you," I said sheepishly. I was not used being saved. Usually, it was the other way around.

"No problem," he said, giving me a charming smile.

I looked around if there was more food heading towards us. Instead, I saw Annabeth staring at me like I had grown snakes out of my head. Then I realized what me and Percy did. I felt guilty.

I ran towards the exit but Percy stopped me by grabbing my wrist. Why does he always have to get in the way?

"Hey Reyna, where are you going? Were not yet finished with Octavian!" Percy said with a grin.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?," he asked.

"Because every time I'm with you, I remember what we did," I said. "Don't you understand Percy? I have to avoid you. I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with Annabeth."

Percy was stunned. I took this opportunity to exit the Mess Hall and run towards my mom's temple for help.


	10. Break

**Hey guys, sorry if it's not the chapter you want but I think I'm going to take a break from writing because:**

1. School- School here in my country is going to start soon. June 11 to be exact

2. Someone called my story an absolute crap. I know you're a good guy but, hey, cut me some slack. I'm only 12 years old and this is my first fanfic. I know I should've expected it since a lot of stories receive criticism but it brought my spirit down in continuing

Thank you 


End file.
